Prayers Won't Save Us Now
by BabyYoureMyOxygen
Summary: Stanton and Serena have always had a secret relationship. Is it getting to be too much? A few one-shots on random scenerios with Stanton and Serena in the series. Parts that aren't described, or mentioned well between the two.
1. I Remember You

**Remember when Serena saw the Cold Fire for the first time in the 2nd book? Stanton had met her on the bluff, and she promised she would risk anything to be with him. This is my version.**

**I Remember You**

**By: Skid Row**

***_***

Serena stared off into the distance, watching the Followers walk silently on the beach. Their sultry whispers made their way to Serena in a swift breeze. An involuntary shiver made its way down her spine. Not from the cold, but from the Followers. She rubbed her arms, trying to rid of the goose-bumps. Why hadn't she thought of bringing a sweater?

On top of the bluff, Serena was afraid she would be seen. But, if she tried to make it down, the Followers would surely see her. She ducked behind a large boulder, and peered around it. Looking up at the moonless sky, a soft prayer made it off her lips, "O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc."

The prayer gave Serena a sense of serenity. Standing up, Serena looked at the Followers. She could feel their eyes peering around, as if they new somehow they were being watched. Serena cleared her mind, so they wouldn't find out it was her. She took off her sandals, the sand soft beneath her feet.

The Followers had stopped in a clearing, but Serena couldn't make out what they were doing. She slipped forward, making sure not to step down the bluff. It was steep, and she would surely hurt herself if she fell. Turning back to the Followers, Serena gasped.

The Cold Fire.

The words flashed through her mind like a bullet. The red, orange, and yellow flames licked at the Followers around it. It seemed to burn to life by the evil swallowing its hypnotism. A girl Follower stepped up to the flames, savoring their feel for a moment, before stepping inside. The flames seemed to greet her, licking up her skin. Her hair swept around her face, her arms spread.

Serena shivered again, backing away. She had to get away from the beach. Suddenly, Serena heard a sound behind her, and turned sharply. Looking toward the rocks, she saw Stanton, a smile creeping across his face. Serena dropped her sandals.

"Serena." Her name fell off his lips, as if he had said it many times before. She gasped, and began to back up even more.

"Where are you going?" Stanton's sultry voice sent shivers of pleasure through Serena's spine. She tried to fight it off, shaking her head.

"Go away," she hissed. He looked confused. His blue eyes held a sexy smile.

"Serena? Why so tense?" The smile had reappeared on his face. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

"What?" Serena stopped walking, and stood with her hands on her hips. She kept her mind clear, in case of any tricks.

"To warn you," Stanton said, running a hand through his unruly blond mane. She tried to overcome the urge that wanted so badly to kiss him.

"About…," Serena asked.

"Zahi. He's not who you think he is. He's… he's a-,"

"I don't want to hear it! Zahi is a normal human, just like me," Serena said, stepping closer to Stanton. His sexy eyes ran over her body, looking over her clothing.

"That's not-,"

"Stanton," Serena said. He stopped, his smile faltering.

"He's a Follower." Stanton's words stung Serena. He ran a hand through his hair once more. Should she trust him?

"I don't understand," she said at last. Stanton sighed, crossing his arms. He looked extremely dark and sexy.

"He's a very strong Follower, stronger than me. He's erasing your memories, trying to get you to forget me," Stanton said. Serena was confused. "You? Why would he want to make me forget you?"

"Because he thinks I want to turn you into the Atrox. He wants to do it himself, so he can get an even higher ranking." Stanton's smile faltered, his eyes holding a feeling Serena could only describe as love, sadness. No, he can't feel any of those emotions. His soul had been stolen by the Atrox. This was all a trick.

"It's not a trick," he said, reading her mind. Stanton stepped closer, touching her cheek softly. "You have the power to read my mind freely. Go ahead." Serena just stood there, confused. She lurched away, stepping back.

"I can't trust you."

"Serena, watch out," Stanton said, holding out his hand and walking forward. His blue eyes glowed with fear. Serena turned around and gasped. Her foot was balancing on the edge of the bluff. Stanton stepped forward, hand outstretched. Serena was torn between grabbing it, and darting around him.

She moved her foot, but instead of moving forward, it slipped. Serena fell over the edge, her hands scraping the sides of the bluff wall. As she prepared to fall down to the freezing waters, she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see Stanton, his face disgruntled. She swallowed, her hand slipping out of his grasp. He held on tighter, holding out his other hand.

"Swing your arm up, and take my hand," he commanded. Serena did what he said. His hands felt warm in hers, sending electric jolts through her veins. This confused her. Why wasn't he letting go?

Stanton was trying his hardest not to let Serena fall. She felt him begin to pull her upward. He grabbed her arms roughly, making sure not to let her slip. When she was high enough, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. Grabbing her waist, Stanton pulled once more. Serena felt her feet meeting the top of the bluff again. Exhausted, he fell backwards, and she fell on top of him.

"Why?" Serena asked. She realized he still had his arms around her waist.

"I told you," he said. "This isn't a trick."

"What?" She rolled off of Stanton, standing up. He stood up as well, resting against a boulder.

"This isn't a trick. I We… this… was actually happening. You had feelings for me, and I in return. That is, before, Zahi erased the memories of us from your head," Stanton said, spitting out Zahi's name.

"If he knew you and I were spending time together," Serena said, "than why hasn't he turned you in to the Regulators?"

"He thinks that I'm trying to turn you into the Atrox. He doesn't know of… this…," Stanton said. He smoothly ran his hand down her arm. He was now so close, Serena could smell his sweet breath, and soap-y smell.

"Will you?" she asked, her voice hitching.

"No."

"I trust you," she said defiantly. Stanton smiled crookedly. She should have stopped him, as his warm lips made their way up her neck. Though, she couldn't. Shivers of pleasure made way up her spine. Serena kissed Stanton's cheek, causing him to stop and look into her eyes. He cupped her chin lightly.

Serena leaned into, basking in the scent of his breath. Stanton smiled at her thoughts. Serena closed her eyes, and felt Stanton's warm lips cover her own. She parted her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Stanton wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other made its way into her red curls. His tongue lazily swept Serena's bottom lip, and she smiled.

"Maybe we should stop," she said, breaking the kiss. "What if we get caught?"

"I would know if anyone would be watching," Stanton reminded. He kissed Serena's forehead, and pulled her to his chest.

"Serena?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to erase this memory from your mind."

"What?" Serena looked at Stanton, confused.

"If Zahi sees this, we are both at dept. I have to keep it so I can figure everything out." Stanton sighed.

"I would risk anything to be with you. I understand. Can-,"

"Yes," Stanton said, reading Serena's thoughts. He smiled, leaning down. His lips caught hers again. Serena thought, for once in her life, maybe she could have a boyfriend. Stanton smiled under her lips.

***_***

**::Tonks::**


	2. Fly to the Angels

**In the 13****th**** book (The Final Eclipse), Serena is used as bait to lure Stanton, than has to make the choice on whether to stay with him and reign or Nefundus. The book is written in Vanessa's POV, so I wrote a chapter in Serena's. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Daughters of the Moon. **

**Fly to the Angels**

**By: Slaughter**

******

Serena lay on the bed, staring at the blank wall. She hated Nefundus. Everywhere she looked, evil was stalking her. Now that Vanessa was gone, there was no meaning to stay alive. She was truly the only Daughter left, and had never felt more alone in her life. The Monk didn't even visit her anymore.

Suddenly, a sound came from the other side of the door. Serena shot up in the bed, a pillow clutched in front of her. A Regulator had already dropped off the tea, and the Monk came through a secret passage. Could it finally be Stanton? Was he lying when he said that he never loved her? Was it all a trick? The doorknob shook, and she heard the deadbolt unlock.

"Who's there?" she asked in a shaky, hopeful voice. The door swung open, and behind it stood Adamantis. Serena almost yelled with furry. She glared at Adamantis with hate.

"What do you want?" she asked, the venom in her voice dripping. He smiled, and sat down on the bed.

"Just to talk," Adamantis said, smirking.

"Oh, I'm sure," Serena scoffed.

"Your boyfriend almost got caught," Adamantis said. Serena's eye went wide.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, I have you and Stanton all figured out." Adamantis looked smug. "His love for you is strong." Serena was confused. Stanton still loved her? He was lying at the castle. She smiled to herself.

"What do you mean _almost_?" Serena asked, her smile faltering.

"Oh, they trapped him. I knew he was the Monk all along, but the Atrox is ignorant enough to not know." Adamantis laughed. "The only thing is, he got away, weakened. Now, he must be in your world, going to get Vanessa for help." Serena's breath caught in her throat. Vanessa was alive?

"So, why are you telling all this to me?"

"I could use your help, Serena." Adamantis looked joyful.

"With what?" Serena was nervous. She didn't want to hurt Stanton, or Vanessa.

"Bait."

"No," Serena said, shoving her face in the pillow.

"Stanton's love is so passionate, he would do anything to keep you safe," Adamantis said evilly. Serena gasped.

"I would never."

"You don't have a choice." Serena's eyes got wide. Adamantis' pupils dilated, and Serena clutched her head in pain. It felt as if he was tying knots inside her head, creating a boundary that no one could pass through. Then, everything went black.

Serena could no longer feel her body, control any muscle, see anything except blackness.

_Much better._ Adamantis whispered through her head.

Serena faintly felt someone picking her up, then turning into a shadow. She felt grief, for Stanton… Vanessa… the Daughters… Maggie… her dad… Collin. She was stuck here forever. Suddenly, she was set down in what felt like a chair. Serena tried to scream, but no matter hard she tried, she couldn't do anything. She fell into unconsciousness.

When Serena awoke, she was in the same position. It felt as if someone was nudging her head, trying to get through the boundaries.

_Serena?_ Her name echoed around her head. Her heart soared.

_Stanton? _She thought. In her mind's eye, Stanton stood, his blue eyes gazing at her lovingly.

_I'm so sorry. _Stanton's voice was pained.

_I know why you did it. _

_I need you to do me a favor._

_Anything._

_You need to seal the boundaries. I'll explain when I get you out of this mess. Adamantis will pay. Will you? This is important._

_Yes._

_I love you. _

_I love you, too. Don't leave me._

_I'll be back, I promise. _Then, in a flash, Stanton was gone. He weaved through the barricades, trying his hardest not to hurt her. Serena felt alone again, but knew what must be done. She had to seal the boundaries. She imagined the boundaries and portals into Nafundus. A spark ignited in her inner eye, and Serena could feel the boundaries closing, one by one.

Regulators tried to get through, but some boundaries closed before they could even make it ten feet to the boundaries. Serena would have laughed at their faces, if she could.

Sitting there a few more minutes, Serena stated to worry. What if Stanton was hurt? Suddenly, something sharp slid across Serena's throat. The pain was faint, but stung. She couldn't die here. Not in Nefundus. Stanton wouldn't allow it. The minutes ticked on. Serena wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there; minutes, hours? Where was Stanton?

Suddenly, pain hit her head, and she felt someone untangling the hypnotic state Adamantis had put her under. One by one, strings were pulled. Serena blinked, and saw light, color. She could feel the air around her, and was aware of someone's hands on her waist. She looked up to see Stanton's worried face. She smiled. Stanton kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger before pulling away.

"Did you close the boundaries?" he asked. Serena nodded, brushing her hand lightly over Stanton's cheek. "They're closed." She parted her lips. Stanton leaned down and kissed her lightly. Jolts of electricity flowed through her veins. He pulled away, lifting her up out of the chair, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, whispering, "I love you." Serena smiled. Stanton reluctantly turned back to Vanessa. He kept his arms firmly around Serena's waist. She leaned into him, breathing his soapy smell.

"As soon as you and I entered the house, I used my mental powers to find Serena and go into her mind," he said. Vanessa nodded.

"He dodged around all the barriers that Adamantis put up," Serena said. She gazed lovingly into Stanton's eyes. His piercing eyes gazed back at her. Serena explained how Stanton had gone into her mind, her eyes never leaving his.

"You were glowing," Vanessa said.

"That was probably the emanations from my power as I sealed the boundaries," Serena said. "I couldn't have done it without Stanton." Serena leaned into him, and put her hands on his chest. "I've missed you," she said, lifting her head up for another kiss.

_I'm so sorry. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I almost lost you. _Stanton's eyes were pained.

_I know why you did it. I love you._ Stanton smiled, pulling her closer, and tucking her head under his chin. Vanessa interrupted the moment.

"But if the portals are closing permanently, then how are we going to get back to Los Angeles?"

Stanton pulled away from Serena, leaving her with a sense of feeling alone. He grabbed her hand, reaching out and clasping Vanessa's wrist. "I'll take you home," he said. Stanton closed his eyes, triggering his passing power. Nothing happened. Serena started to get worried. She looked at Stanton's face.

"Why isn't the passing working?" Vanessa asked. "Do something, I have to go home." Serena was confused. She looked at Stanton, who was just as confused as she was. He frowned, and ran a hand through his luscious hair.

"Let me try again." Still nothing happened. Panic seized Serena. Suddenly, it hit her.

"My power doesn't work," Stanton mumbled.

"Of course not," Serena said. "I sealed the boundaries." She was about to cry. She couldn't stay here any longer.

"I can't live here!" Vanessa screamed.

"Your power worked faster than I thought possible," Stanton said. He gazed into her eyes, ignoring Vanessa. She smiled, and lifted her head for a kiss.

"Your power is awesome," he said, leaning down. An inch from her lips, Vanessa interrupted. Serena sighed, and leaned up against Stanton. Vanessa started to babble about wanting to get home.

"Okay, we can try the portals," Serena said calmly. She grabbed Vanessa's hand, and ran into the hall. Stanton followed quickly, grabbing them, and immediately turning into shadow. A veil descended over her, and Serena felt Stanton place his hand around her waist, and nuzzled her neck. Serena smiled. She felt something drip onto her face. Looking down, she saw the artificial sky melting. The falling stars gave the scene a sunset feel.

Stanton stopped in front of a portal, and they materialized. He audomatically put his arms around Serena's waist. She leaned back into him.

"It's not a storm," Stanton said, looking at Vanessa. "Without the Atrox, the artificial sky is falling. Even the fake stars have melted, and what's left of them is falling to the ground." Serena closed her eyes, than remembered why she was standing there. She stepped out of Stanton's arms, and tugged Vanessa's wrist.

"We have to check the portal!" They ran down the street, Stanton following quickly behind. Vanessa ran up to the wall, and Serena stopped behind her. Vanessa stuck her hand on the wall, and it went through. Serena sighed, relief washing over her body.

"It's open!" Vanessa yelled. She turned back around, and ran to Stanton, and hugged him. Serena laughed with joy, than panic seized her. What about Stanton? She would never see him again. She would be stuck in her world. Would Stanton go with her? No, he couldn't. He was Prince of the Night. As Serena debated with herself, Stanton walked up to her.

"Stay with me?" he asked, reading her every thought.

"I can't," she answered, too quickly for her own liking. He gently cupped her face, forcing her to look into his piercing blue eyes. A shudder of pleasure rushed through her. His fingers trembled, as he opened his mind for Serena to see.

Serena went through ever memory of the two together, and closed her eyes. She sighed, making her final choice.

"Everything I did, even turning back to the Atrox, was so I could be with you for eternity. I love you. Without you, my existence has no meaning." Serena opened her mouth to speak, but Vanessa interrupted her.

"Make up your mind! You've got to hurry!" She stepped into the portal, waiting for Serena.

"I've been imprisoned way too long," Serena said. She was still debating. If she left, she would never see her dad or Collin again. She would never see Vanessa, or her school. Hang out in Hollywood, Melrose Avenue. Eat normal food. Though, if she stayed, she would have Stanton.

"Don't tell me no," Stanton begged. She sighed, almost in tears.

"I need to see my world. Feel the moonlight, and play my cello," Serena said.

"The moon will shine here at midnight, and I can give you a thousand cellos." Stanton was anxious. He was willing to do anything. Serena felt as if her heart was going to shatter. Nothing was better than him. Nothing would ever make her this happy.

"Come with me," she said. "You can adjust to my world. You've lived there." She knew he wouldn't, but it was worth a try.

"My place is in Nefandus." Her heart broke, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Please, Serena, tell me you'll stay with me." He was resorting to begging. Serena had made her final decision. She slipped out of Stanton's grip, immediately missing his warm arms. She splashed through the falling stars.

"Stay and reign with me," Stanton said desperately. Serena didn't look back. It would hurt too much. She had to do this. She took Vanessa's hand, and stepped through the portal. Behind her, Stanton fell to his knees. He threw his head back, and screamed. His sorrow almost turned Serena around.

_Serena…_ her name ran through her head, spoken by his voice. She shuddered, and held out her hand to stop the portal from closing. Serena felt heartbroken. Tears mixed with the stars, as they rushed down her face.

"They need me here, Vanessa," she said. "I hope you'll understand why I can't go back with you. I want to stay and help Stanton make Nefundus a world of light. As the key, I hate that ability. I think Selene gave me three choices for a reason. I can become a goddess of the dark, like Hekate."

"It's the right decision," Vanessa said. Serena hugged Vanessa.

"Try not to be sad. I love Stanton, and he truly makes me happy. I can't lose him, no matter what I sacrifice." Stanton's screams echoed around in her head. "We have to count on change, and if we fight that, then we're fighting life." Vanessa nodded.

"Saying goodbye is a big part of it," she said. She kissed Serena's cheek, and then proceeded to step out of the portal.

"Thank you," Serena muttered. She turned on her heel, and ran. Red stars splashed around her, as she ran toward Stanton. He stood up, looking hopeful, but confused.

"Stanton," she shouted, "I could never leave you! I love you too much! Of course I'm staying with you."

Stanton picked her up bridal styled, and stun around, kissed Serena's forehead, her temples, her nose, her cheeks. They were still spinning when they dissolved into the air. They appeared in the middle of a huge room. Stanton set her down.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked, gently placing his hands on either side of Serena's face.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you. No matter what I have to sacrifice. You are my life." Stanton looked down into her eyes, than kissed her. Electricity shot through Serena. She grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her as if she was his life support. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she smiled. Nothing would ever change the way she felt right now. He was her life, and she was his. Princess of the Night. It felt awesome.

******

**::Tonks::**


End file.
